


Silver Bullets and Wolfsbane

by StutteryPrince



Series: Werewolf David [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: daniel you crazy bitch, max you protective bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Really? You? Actually playing hero this time, are you?”David snarled and snapped his teeth at Daniel, but the cultist only chuckled and rested his hands behind his back. David growled louder as Daniel took a few steps forward, still holding that same smile with those unblinking eyes.“Oh please. It’s not the kids I want. It’s you. I’ve discovered a little something about you. A little something that needs to be cleansed from this earth.”





	Silver Bullets and Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> I know it said "Werewolf David vs Werewolf Daniel" but I thought it be more fun to have Daniel use what werewolves are weak to against David.  
> Also check out my blog: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com

David was lowered protectively on all fours, in front of the kids, growling with his ears pinned back, though the kids had no idea that it was their overly happy camp counselor looking like he was ready to eat Daniel alive. All they knew was that the cultist psycho was back and this giant red wolf had come out of nowhere, herding them behind it.

 

Daniel had recoiled in shock when David appeared, but that soft smile came back to his face almost instantly afterward.

 

“Really? You? Actually playing hero this time, are you?”

 

David snarled and snapped his teeth at Daniel, but the cultist only chuckled and rested his hands behind his back. David growled louder as Daniel took a few steps forward, still holding that same smile with those unblinking eyes.

 

“Oh please. It’s not the kids I want. It’s  _ you. _ I’ve discovered a little something about you. A little something that needs to be cleansed from this earth.”

 

David gave a look that said, “You aren’t gonna get me.” Daniel seemed to understand and shook his head, his smile faltering only slightly. Slowly, he pulled a shiny revolver from his back, accompanied by a purple plant that looked somewhat like bells. Daniel’s eyes widened in a manic delight as he watched David cower away for a moment, eyeing both items with fear, before he moved back into position, keeping his eyes on Daniel instead.

 

“Gwen! Gwen,” Max pulled on her pant leg, his normally sarcastic voice sounding frightened, “What is that stuff? Why is Da-” he caught himself, “Why is the wolf backing down?”

 

“I...I don’t know,” Gwen admitted, watching as David used his tail to push Nerris behind him a bit more. It broke her heart to watch Max looked so terrified, being so used to his bored eyes and callous attitude. She had to remind herself that he was only ten as he cling to her leg tightly, looking between David and Daniel.

 

Daniel waved the wolfsbane and David bit his lip in an effort to hold back a whimper as he took a step away.

 

_ Oh god oh god what do I do _ , David was trying not to panic, pushing the kids back as he moved away from the oncoming Daniel. 

 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Daniel cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Don’t like plants? Where’s all that animosity now, huh?” 

 

Daniel shoved the plant toward David and he winced, feeling his fur start to fall before he moved backwards, getting him out of range of the wolfsbane. David risked a glance over his shoulder, looking at Gwen and nodding toward the mess hall.

 

“Everybody! Mess hall now!”

 

The kids all scrambled over one another, rushing toward the building with Gwen right behind them. Though they were safe inside the building now, they all gathered on top of one another near the windows to continue watching.

 

“There. They’re gone. You actually gonna fight now or- _ AAAAAAH!” _

 

Daniel had made the mistake of watching them run into mess hall, giving David an opening to rush him. As he got closer to the wolfsbane, the attack was more of a tackle, but the moment Daniel hit the ground and the wolfsbane flew off in whatever direction, his form came back and he was able to actually hold him down. David growled lowly and deeply, lowering his head in a way that threatened biting the other's head off.

 

“Now, David. It’s not nice to get someone’s shirt dirty.”

 

For a moment, David thought he was talking about the dirt that surely stained the back of Daniel’s shirt now, but that was until he saw Daniel aiming the gun still in his hand. He fired and David moved, the shot grazing his ear and making him jump back.

 

_ Sliver. Silver bullets. He has silver bullets. And he was making a joke about my blood staining his shirt. Jesus Christ _ , David panicked, watching as Daniel got up and brushed himself off.

 

“I’ve got five bullets left, but I only really need one  _ to kill you! _ ”

 

Daniel aimed and fired again, but David was prepared this time, ducking under the shot aimed for right between his eyes and charging at Daniel. Daniel jumped out of the way, having the cockiness to even mumble “Olay!” under his breath as he collected the wolfsbane off the ground. David dug his paws into the ground and whipped around, eyeing the wolfsbane wearily before shaking his head and barking loudly at the other once, signalling for him to bring it on.

 

Gwen worried at her fingertips as she watched the two fight, wincing every time she watched David back away from Daniel because of the wolfsbane and grimacing even harder when he yowled from it actually touching him, making his fur disappear for a moment before it came back. Though she couldn’t stop a little cheer every time David landed a hit on Daniel, watching with delight before it turned back to horror. Max tugged at her pant leg again, seemingly enough more worried now that he couldn’t be near David directly.

 

“We gotta do something! Daniel’s gonna kill him-it! It’s Nikki’s job to bring physical pain to David, not that fucko’s!” Max covered his mouth, but it was clear none of the others were paying attention. “He’s gonna fucking kill him and I’ve already seen David almost die once!”

 

Gwen kneeled next to Max like she had seen David do a hundred times, giving a silent sigh of relief when he seemed to calm down from the familiar action.

 

“Look, Max. There’s not much anyone can do to help except go out and get shot. We ha-”

 

A gunshot cut her off, but the worst sounding noise, a gut wrenching scream that sounded like a terrifying mix of David’s voice and a wolf’s yowl, caused both her and Max to go pale. They rushed to the windows, Gwen picking up Max so he could see over the other kids, and their eyes widened. David was laying on his side in the grass, which was quickly turning red, and Daniel was slowly advancing toward him. Daniel was clutching the arm that didn’t have the gun, blood from multiple wounds staining his nice, once pure white clothes.

 

“Lucky you! I have one more bullet left! And it’s  _ aaall _ yours~!” 

 

Gwen didn’t realize Max had slipped out of her arms. She didn’t hear the door open. She didn’t notice him running toward the field where the two were fighting. She noticed none of this until Max threw himself in front of David, holding his arms out to his sides and glaring at Daniel.

 

“Get away from him, you batshit insane bastard!”

 

“Max?” Gwen looked at the empty space in her arms.  _ “Oh my fucking god.” _   
  


Daniel eased his finger off the trigger, the gun currently aimed for Max’s forehead with how he had it pointed for David’s heart. 

 

“Why are you so protective of this creature, Max,” Daniel asked, cracking his neck and giving that sweet smile of his, “As far as you know, it’s just some dumb animal that came out of nowhere. So why be protective of it?”

 

Max hoped Daniel didn’t notice his eyes scanning around the area for a moment, but he knew that the cultist had seen.

 

“S-So I like animals and don’t like seeing them hurt, okay? Big deal,” Max lied, his attention shifting back to the gun.

 

“Even if that is true, you called this wolf a ‘him’. As if you knew ‘him’ personally. Any other person would have simply said ‘it’, Max. That’s a little strange isn’t it?”

 

_ FUCK, _ Max swore internally, trying not to shake as he began to back up, Daniel advancing toward him. He kept the gun level the entire time, not once blinking as he stared down at the boy. Max’s back hit David’s chest and he looked around for an opening of some kind, but he was trapped between a werewolf and a psychopathic cultist.

 

“I said I was here for the wolf only, but one casualty wouldn’t be too much damage,” Daniel pressed the gun gently to Max’s forehead, angling it so that when fired, it would hit David as well. “Would it, Max?”

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck how do you handle a psycho like this _ , Max glanced at David, who was weakly trying to stand and protect Max, but the wound in his shoulder was preventing any chance at him getting up.

 

“B-Because…” Max looked over Daniel before it clicked, a plan that hopefully wouldn’t get him  _ and _ David killed. “Because if you kill me, you’ll be harming an innocent!”

 

“So,” Daniel purred, his finger moving back to the trigger.

 

“If you harm an innocent, you can’t reach ascension!”

 

Daniel’s eyes went wide and he pulled back for a moment. He didn’t say anything for a moment, blinking a few times.

 

“Wha..What do you mean,” Daniel asked quietly, his charm completely gone.

 

“I’m not a sacrifice right now, Daniel! And I’ve done nothing to harm you! I’m innocent of any crime or wrongdoing to your person! If you kill me, it would be in cold blood, and therefore an hateful act! Is that what you want, Daniel? You want to be stuck here and not in whatever Heaven you worship because you shot a kid who got in the way of your plan?”

 

The entire time Max had been talking, Daniel’s pupils had been getting wider and wider, his mind going blank and fuzzy as he tried to process what he had just been told. His hand started to shake, the gun rattling violently in his grip.

 

“B-But...he’s...but..” Daniel sputtered quietly, his eyes swifting around frantically as he tried to think of a way around what Max said. 

 

Before he could, however, his arms were suddenly restrained behind his back by a cop on either side of him.

 

“Wh-What?” He said, growling as the gun was forced from his hands.

 

They began to drag him away and Max watched, subconsciously stroking the fur on David’s neck in an effort to calm down. He took his eyes off Daniel to look at David, who was weakly smiling at him and giving him a look that said, “Thank you.”

 

“Oh, quit looking at me like that. I did ‘cause I was tired of hearing everyone crying about ‘the big friendly wolf’ getting hurt,” Max insisted, looking away with a roll of his eyes. 

 

David gave a weak chuckle, his tail swaying weakly as his attention shifted to Gwen and the campers running over. Gwen made a strangled noise of distress before she cleared her throat.

 

“Campers back to your tents. Now. Except you, Max. I need to have a word with you.”

 

Despite the noises of protest coming from them, they all shuffled back toward the camp, Max walking away only to pick up the gun and the wolfsbane left behind by Daniel. Once he returned to her and she was sure the campers were out of sight, Gwen kneeled next to David, who had finally passed out. With a sigh, she hoisted him up and began dragging him to his cabin, Max padding after them.

 

David awoke to the sound of garbled voices, as if he was underwater and somebody was calling for him. He opened his eyes slowly, flinching at the light as he came back to the world of the living. He couldn’t move his left arm, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment.

 

“Max! He’s waking up.”

 

David heard footsteps before there was a weight on his bed, said weight quickly crawling into his lap. He couldn’t see more than blobs of color, but he’d recognize that blue anywhere.

 

“M-Max?”

 

Finally, his vision cleared and he was able to see the worried looks of both Max and Gwen. Gwen was off to the side, but Max was directly in front of him, sitting in his lap and looking at him with the concern he didn’t know the boy could have. For a second, David was surprised that Max would consider being even within ten feet of him, but then his mind shifted back to how he was only ten. David tried to sit up, but both Max and Gwen pushed him back down.

 

“Be still, you fucking idiot,” Max demanded.

 

“You got shot, remember?” Gwen said, considerably more gently than Max. “We had to take the bullet out so you aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“But...the campers…”

 

“Told them you left into town only minutes before Daniel showed up. Said you stole Cameron’s keys and took one of his secret cars. Told them you’d be back by morning.”

 

David pouted at the story, not wanting to be accused of stealing, but it wasn’t like he could think of anything better himself. His attention shifted to looking out the window, staring directly at the faraway red splotch in the green grass, now a darker brown color. His memory of what happened was still fresh, the fear that clutched his heart when Max appeared in front of him.

 

“Max, wh-”

 

“If you’re gonna chew me out for what I did and how it was stupid, don’t bother. Gwen wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it when she was fixing your dumb shoulder,” Max said, crossing his arms as he slipped back onto the floor.

 

David couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face, turning away from the window to look at Max, who avoided his gaze when he caught it. He chuckled and laid his head back, closing his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep.

 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Max mumbled, turning around to watch TV once more.

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
